northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 76: Reveal The Truth! Rie The Mastermind
Oracle 76: Reveal The Truth! Rie The Mastermind (真実を明らかに！リエ首謀 Shinjitsu o akiraka ni! Rie shubō) is the seventy-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In the investigation of the Senate regarding the Hirakawa City Business Center blast, Erika and all the senators finally found out that Councilor Rie was the mastermind in the incident, based from the intelligence reports they've received from the National Police and the testimonies of the witnesses. Plot After the battle against Emperor Ryuuen, Irie and the Armored Fighters thanked Anaira for helping them in a battle. Anaira thanked them back, and she told that she's now fully recovered. At first the Armored Fighters didn't believe that she's now recovered, until Anaira explained them that the nurse conducted a check-up on her, until she told her that she's now ready for discharge because of her recovery progress. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen returned back after his defeat. There he was seen by Mayor Akazawa, Rie and Mateo. Mayor Akazawa asked him what was happened, and Emperor Ryuuen told him that he was defeated by Anaira, and he also told him that he can't forgive her for what she did to him. At the hospital after Erika paid the hospital bills, she told to Anaira and the Armored Fighters to return back to Hayashibara Mansion immediately. Fatima, on the other hand, can't believe that her partner was fully recovered. But Anaira told her to believe her that she's already recovered from the injuries she got. At night in Hayashibara Mansion, Erika and the Armored Fighters celebrated Anaira's recovery, and Anaira thanked them for the celebration. Afterwards, she asked Erika about the Senate hearing. Erika told her that although the Senate hearing was unexpectedly suspended due to the invasion of Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Soldiers, they've already got the testimonies of some witnesses, including Irie, who testified their statements in the hearing before the invasion of the Chariots. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she already knew that Rie was the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast because she watched the live coverage of the Senate hearing a while ago. But Erika told her that she doesn't jump to conclusions and instead, they will wait for the intelligence report from the National Police if Rie was the true mastermind in the incident. And Anaira agreed. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie was shocked when Mayor Akazawa told her that there's a possibility that the authorities will find out that she is the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Because of what she found out, Rie said to Mayor Akazawa that she will create a plan to reverse the result of the investigation conducted by the authorities immediately. The next day, Erika and the senators invited the National Police to conduct an investigation about the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. There Police Director General Masashi Hirai submitted their intelligence report to the senate about the result of their parallel investigation together with the National Investigation Bureau. As the senators read the submitted report from the National Police, they've found out that according to the said report, the true mastermind of the incident is none other than Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka. Erika asked the police how did they found out the mastermind of the incident according to the said report, and General Hirai said that they've found out the mastermind of the incident because they based on the evidences submitted by the National Investigation Bureau. One of the senators said that the result of the investigation from the National Police and the testimonies stated by the witnesses in their Senate hearing yesterday were also the same. Therefore, they've already verified about the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira received a text message from Erika that the senators already verified that Councilor Rie was the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast, based from the intelligence report from the National Police. A few seconds later, she received a report that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Matsumoto St., so she decided to head on to the location immediately alone. Meanwhile after covering a news story in Office of the Ombudsman, Kohei received a report that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Tachibana Avenue, so he told to the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to Tachibana Avenue, Kohei and the Armored Fighters saw a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking people who were buying at the food cart. There they transformed themselves in their respective armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards, they used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. After the battle, the people thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in danger, and they thanked them back. Meanwhile, as she reached to Matsumoto St., she saw Rie and the Chariot Soldiers waiting at her. Anaira asked Rie about her purpose, and Rie replied her that she came just to tell her that she's going to reverse the result of the case and they will realize in the end that Anaira is the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Anaira, on the other hand, told to Rie that she must admit that she is the true mastermind of the incident instead of blaming at her. As she transforms into Chariot Fighter Chaser, Rie told her that she will do anything to reverse the case, until the authorities will find out that Anaira is a criminal. On the other hand, as Anaira transforms into Armored Fighter 01 Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode, she will not let Rie to reverse the result of the investigation and she will fight for herself that she is truly innocent. After throwing words to each other, Anaira and Rie faced each other in a battle. But since there were a group of Chariot Soldiers surrounding around them, Anaira simultaneously attacked and defeated them using Armored Dagger. Meanwhile, while watching the battle between Anaira and Rie, Mayor Akazawa said that it seems Anaira is determine to clear up her name. But he also said that Rie will do anything to reverse the result of the investigation. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko said in their meeting that she already received a report regarding the investigation conducted by the Senate about the incident in Hirakawa City Business Center. She revealed to the city councilors that Councilor Rie Matsuoka was the true mastermind of the incident. Because of the said revelation, the city councilors can't believe that their fellow city councilor was the mastermind of the incident. Hiroko asked Kyoko when to release an arrest warrant against Rie, and Kyoko told that anytime the Hirakawa City Regional Trial Court will release an arrest warrant against Rie. Meanwhile, after defeating the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira finally faced Rie in a battle. But Rie wanted to have a race battle against Anaira, so she summoned her Chariot Chaser and told her to have a race with her instead. Anaira, on the other hand, accepted Rie's challenge and summoned her Armored Meister Chaser, and they race each other throughout Matsumoto St. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie told to the Armored Fighters that the authorities have now confirmed that Rie is the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast, and she also told them that the Hirakawa City Regional Trial Court will release an arrest warrant against Rie anytime. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said that it was a good news for them, especially for Anaira, because she totally cleared up her name. Kohei, meanwhile, saw in Anaira's laptop that his older sister competing with Rie in an ATV-motorbike race throughout Matsumoto St. Because of this, he told to his fellow Armored Fighters to watch the race challenge. Anaira and Rie reached Onodera St. and they continue to race each other. On the other hand, while watching the race challenge, Hiroyo decided to join the race, and left the office hurriedly. Chisato asked why Hiroyo decided to join the race, and Irie replied that she wanted to help Anaira and defeat Rie. Moments later, Kyoko and Hiroko came to the office, and asked the Armored Fighters what they were doing. Kohei replied them that they were watching the race between Anaira and Rie. Because of this, they saw through the laptop that Anaira and Rie race each other in Onodera St. Kyoko can't believe that Rie challenged Anaira in a race, just to prove that she's not involved in the case. Meanwhile, as Anaira and Rie continue chasing each other in Onodera St.; Hiroyo, in armor form as Armored Fighter Chaser, came in riding on Armored Chase Striker, which was her personal vehicle. As they reached in the area where she was standing by, Hiroyo unexpectedly joined the race, teamed up with Anaira to defeat Rie immediately. Rie, on the other hand, can't believe that Hiroyo joined in the race, so she got her Chariot Saber to attack her. Hiroyo, on the other hand, used her Armored Chaser Saber to attack Rie. As they reached Hirakawa City Hall, Anaira and Hiroyo stopped their vehicles around Rie, making her to struggle to escape. Rie, on the other hand, told them that she will never let them to interfere her plan to reverse the result of the investigation, and attacked them using Chaser Dash. But her attack was deferred by Anaira's Meister Super Streak and Hiroyo's Armored Chaser Dash, making her to defeat immediately. After the battle, Rie told them that their battle is not yet over, and left immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Police Director General Masashi Hirai (平井 真史 Hirai Masashi): Kotaro Nagaoka (長岡 浩太郎 Nagaoka Kōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 56, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 76: The Frightening Case in Halloween, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 11, and Never Surrender episode 45. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes